


Goccia

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [13]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Una goccia può affrontare un fiume?È questo che si chiede Zack guardando le nuvole sopra di lui.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Goccia

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Goccia  
> Numero parole: 198

Zack sussultò quando una goccia colpì la faccia.  
“Sta per piovere, eh?” Sussurrò, cercando di sorridere, solo per sussultare dal dolore.  
I suoi occhi color mako guardarono le nuvole sopra di lui, le quali erano sempre più minacciose.  
Quella singola goccia sarebbe stata l’inizio di una tempesta.  
Una goccia che da sola non avrebbe fatto nulla se non essere un piccolo fastidio.  
Proprio com’era stato lui.  
Ma forse, lui era stato una goccia più resistente.  
Dopotutto, era come se una goccia fosse riuscita a resistere a un intero fiume contro di lei.  
Zack riuscì a sorridere per un istante all’idea.  
Peccato che alla fine la goccia fosse destinata a evaporare o a unirsi alle sue sorelle.  
Si ricordò alcune delle discussione avute con Aerith sul flusso vitale.  
“Immagino stia per diventarne parte, eh?” Disse, mentre altre gocce iniziavano a unirsi alla prima.  
In pochi secondi, si ritrovò sotto una fitta pioggia, che nascose del tutto quella prima goccia.  
E proprio come lei anche lui sarebbe sparito nel nulla, in mezzo a quella carneficina che lo circondava.  
Un uomo tra tanti altri.  
Ma chissà, forse proprio come l’acqua, avrebbe avuto una possibilità di tornare, in un modo o nell’altro.


End file.
